User blog:BobTheDoctor27/October 2012 Update
Greetings Earthlings! T'is I, President Nixon, here to deliver another blog update! *Flaps jowls and drenches audience in saliva.* Story Updates ''Dance in the Flames'' OK, the first order of business that I want to discuss is my main story, Dance in the Flames. As some of my more dedicated fans will have noticed, I recently posted a HUGE bumper-edition chapter, then split it in half, revealing some secrets about our hero, Jack Reacher, and planting some thought-provoking information about Bonecrusher. Now, this chapter took two months of writing before I was finally comfortable with posting it, which was a very time-consuming task, and I hope that it gets the attention that it deserves, honestly. But, seeing as I haven't been getting the feedback that I want of the story so far and because, as far as I know, nobody has read it since it was published, I'm starting to lose all faith in the serial. I'm a senior in my final year of High School. I'm 17. I have exams. I have a girlfriend. I have driving lessons. I have homework. I have a job. I don't have the time to spend writing stories anymore. I have to find my own motivation to actually use my little free time writing and, if people don't talk to me, then I assume they haven't read anything. When this happens I start to wonder: If people aren't reading this story, why on Earth am I giving up my time to write it? For fun? Well, not so much. I'm not a fan of the Hero Factory storyline. I don't like half of the sets that get released. I started editing here to set an example, for how I think Hero Factory should be done. Real villains with real schemes, flawed heroes, real issues that characters have to face in the real world, actual care for setting instead of one random, unspectacular location after another. None of this Assembly Tower safe zone nonsense or monologuing villains. I started out with a vision, but if nobody opens their eyes how can that vision be shared? Solution So, to solve this problem that I've been having, I would like to encourage any readers of this post to comment on the last two chapters of Dance in the Flames, chapters 3 and 4. Is Bonecrusher really the wicked, callous, evil maniac the Hero Factory believes he is? Do they want to capture him for his crimes or for personal vengeance? Can he be blamed for going rogue? When you read Allies of the Night and you see Bonecrusher breakdown, can you honestly say he is evil? Who is the villain in this piece if Jack Reacher was one of the heroes responsible for the destruction of the Aurosian race? Please leave your creative responses or suggestions in the comments section below. New MOCs Blog #2 Additionally, this month I posted my second New MOCs blog. The contents included: *A Revamped Jenny Sharp 2.0 *Sharp's Prototype BREAKOUT form - Still subject to large-scale change *Clank's BREAKOUT form - Still subject to change *A Revamped Anna Thorne 2.0 *Thorne's Prototype BREAKOUT form - Still subject to large-scale change *Timothy Troy's 2.0 form *A Revamped Voltix *Salaak Currently, I'm planning on uploading BREAKOUT versions of Jack Reacher and Tom Knight but I also have a few new creations to add at a later date, so look out for them. :P Which hero would you most like to see in a 3.0 form? Sam Clank Jack Reacher Patrick Gust Scott Trooper Anna Thorne Additionally, I would like to give a quick shout out to Deltrax7, who is voluntarily working on producing a BREAKOUT version of Patrick Gust for me. :D Category:Blog posts